


Word Play

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Word Play

## Word Play

by Silk

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/silkntin/warning.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Paramount and Pet Fly own 'em, but they don't treat 'em as well as we do. Oh, yeah, and TPTB hold all the money cards, too. More's the pity. 

* * *

Word Play 

By Silk 

"Jeez, I think I'm a little old to be spending the afternoon in detention, Sandburg!" 

"Not detention, Jim. Think of it as...study hall." Blair buzzed around Jim like an angry bee, darting here, there and everywhere at once. "I need to run a few tests-" 

"Oh, shit, Chief, not more tests! Come on...." 

" _These_ tests are of a more...specialized...nature, Jim." 

"Like what?" Jim was naturally wary. While he trusted Blair implicitly, often with his life, he knew that Blair could almost be depended upon to surprise him. 

Blair didn't answer. For long moments, all that could be heard were Jim's muttered imprecations. 

"What the hell is that supposed to measure?" 

"Where do you think you're sticking that thing?" 

Finally Blair spoke. " _That_ is a meter, Jim. To measure the intensity of the electrical impulses-" 

" _What_ electrical impulses?" 

Jim's ice-blue eyes narrowed appraisingly as they focused on his Guide's impassive face. He had the unreasoning urge to flee, but hiding was hardly an option. Not for a bona fide Sentinel. 

"The ones you're going to send. Right after I attach these electrodes to the tip of your-" 

"Don't you finish that sentence, Chief! Not unless you want to suck all your meals down with a straw for the rest of your natural life!" 

Blair's vivid blue eyes gleamed in shameless anticipation. "I was going to say "ear", Jim, but I'd love to know where you think it's going." 

"Oh." 

Pause. 

"How does this thing work anyway?" 

"Umm...something like a galvanic skin response meter, Jim." 

Jim shook his head in exasperation. "In English, Junior. We're not all rocket scientists here." 

"Like a lie detector, Jim." 

"Shit." 

"Aren't you glad you asked?" 

"Take this thing off." 

"We haven't even started yet." 

"I don't want you picking through my brain like you're looking for lint, Darwin." 

"Who knows what might fall out, eh, Jim?" 

"Are you daring me, Chief?" 

"I double dog dare you, Jim," Blair said softly, knowing his Sentinel couldn't resist a challenge so defiantly issued. 

* * *

Blair flitted around, assuring himself that Jim was completely comfortable. "Enough already, Chief. Let's get this over with." 

"Okay...this is going to be easy, Jim. Even you can do it." He chuckled merrily, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Free association. No rules, man. I say a word, you say the first thing that pops into that thick skull of yours." 

"Ha, ha." Jim regarded Blair with a dour expression. "You think you're going to trick me into blurting out some deep, dark secret, Chief?" 

"Didn't know you still had any, man." 

"Oh, you are funny today, Sandburg." 

The truth was, Blair was not so much interested in what Jim said as how he reacted. They had been together for over four years now. Living in each other's back pockets, so to speak. They ate, drank, played and worked together. In fact, the only thing they didn't do...was sleep together. 

He wasn't sure why. But he wanted, no, he needed to find out what Jim's true feelings were. But getting Jim to open up was like trying to get water from a rock. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

"I'm going to start with some examples. Really easy stuff, Jim. Just so you get the idea. Oh, and Jim?" 

Jim cocked his head attentively, but the expression he wore was jaded. Tell me something I don't know, Chief. Pry me open like a can of tuna. I live for this shit. 

"There are no wrong answers." 

"Really? Then how the hell can you tell what we're measuring here, Dr. Frankenstein?" 

Blair looked wary, even guilty, as though he were hiding something. That was a very dangerous look on that angelic face. "If I tell you what I'm looking for, Jim, it would ruin the experiment." 

"Ah, spoken like a true mad scientist, Chief." 

"Now...for example, I say black, you say.......?" 

Jim gave his Guide a deceptively innocent grin. "Oh, I don't know. White?" 

"Very good. You get the idea." 

Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Near." 

"Far." 

"Stop." 

"Go." 

Blair smiled encouragingly, and Jim thought, maybe I misjudged the kid again. This isn't so bad. 

"Fire." 

"Water." 

"Heh. Fire. Water. Firewater. Pretty cute, Jim." 

Jim sighed heavily. "Sandburg, are you supposed to comment on what I say? Isn't that going to skew your results?" 

"Maybe I need to get skewed," Blair muttered under his breath. He saw the triumphant flash in Jim's now overly bright blue eyes, and he realized that he'd forgotten about Sentinel hearing. 

Continuing as if he hadn't been overheard, Blair nonetheless flushed a deep, dark shade of red. "Husband." 

"Wife." 

"Cheap." 

"Thrill." 

Blair blinked. Was Jim playing games? Were the tables about to be turned on Blair? 

He kept his eyes trained on Jim as he said, "Night." 

"Day." 

"Work." 

"Play." 

"Man." Blair waited expectantly for Jim to say "woman". 

"You." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Chief." 

"That's like so wrong, Jim. No one would say that." 

"I just did. And you said there were no wrong answers, Chief." 

"Umm...." 

"You got any more things you want to test, Chief?" Jim moved closer, the only thing restricting his movement the electrodes that bound him to the meter. 

His mouth suddenly dry, Blair squeaked, "Want." 

"You." 

"What?" 

Suddenly aware that he was trembling all over, Blair busied himself with his papers, searching for something to say. Something that might confirm what he hoped he was hearing. 

"Need." 

"You." Jim moved even closer, his eyes hot and filled with something Blair was afraid to identify. The electrodes tugged for a moment, then set Jim free. The machine on the coffee table whined as it fell onto the carpet with a thud. 

Blair couldn't move. 

"Love..." he said, so softly only his Sentinel could hear it. 

"You," Jim whispered back, claiming his Guide's mouth. 

End Word Play 


End file.
